Zeref's History Class
by Rainbowgirl5567
Summary: Zeref is actually going to teach fairy tail history. And is the guild going to past history or not. ( not in fairy tail academy au) And how is Zeref going to teach them? And there is Zerefx Lucy, Erza, and Levy. Rated T just in case.
1. Zeref's history class

Rainbowgirl: Welcome to Zeref's history class! And this is not a long story but it's kinda short and is what Zeref would have done if he's teaching.

Zeref: welcome to the story I hope you have fun reading it. And Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of its characters Hiro Mashima does.

Zeref's p.o.v.

It's a normal day on the island for me until Mavis appeared up to me and asked me if I could teach Fairy Tail history. At first I was surprised someone actually wants me to teach. So I told her " why not it's not like I get this opportunity every day" . Right after I said that she used her magic and got me right to the fairy tail guild hall.

Mavis's p.o.v.

I really need someone to teach the guild history, I just asked them a simple question about history and then they go all crazy about answering it correctly. And the first thing I thought about was why not ask Zeref? So that's why he's at the guild now.

Normal p.o.v.

The fairy tail guild was doing their normal daily activities until they noticed Zeref right next to the first master and they got into their fighting positions. Before the guild started attacking, the first guild master said "stop!" And the guild stopped and started questioning her. Mavis than replied " I have got you guys a history teacher which is Zeref- San right here so don't kill him or start destroying the guild". The guild than said " why! And aww man". Mavis than said " and you are going to learn right now!". The guild than replied " what!".

Zeref's p.o.v. ( a few hours of teaching later)

Why did I even say yes to Mavis in the first place. I am totally regretting this. " ok class you guys are now going to have a history quiz to see if you have been paying attention this entire time." The guild than got surprised and said they weren't ready. I than said " well too bad you should have been paying attention and taking notes. And you know what since I am feeling generous I am letting you guys used your notes if you took any that is." I than see everyone crowding three girls named Erza, Lucy, and Levy. Wow hardly anyone was paying attention except for those three than? That's just plain sad for fairy tail. I than told the guild to stop crowding the three girls and told the girls to sit next to my desk. ( the guild apparently had one classroom in this story) Everyone than got sad that they were going to fail. Man this is just sad might as well give out the quiz. " ok everyone you are not allowed to work together, talk, and cheat. Or else I will use my magic" I than let out a dark aura to make them stop and a little scared. I than passed out the quizzes.

Time skip ( 20 minutes later)

Zeref's p.o.v.

They are still quizzing I think they had more than enough time now because the girls are just reading a book they brought to the guild for straight 10 minutes . " ok class time is up and please turn in your quizzes without talking." The girls just looked up from their books and turned it in to me and smile for the first time I ever was here. The guild just turned it in quietly because they just plain gave up, at least I think. Ok now time to tell the class that they can go back to the guild now. Now I should be grading the papers.

Question #1

Who was the first guild master of fairy tail?

Answer: Mavis

Students Answer

Natsu Marco

Gray Polo

Everyone else: fairy tail

Lucy, Erza, &amp; Levy : Mavis

'Ok this is going to be harder than I thought to teach this guild' * face palms*

Question #2

Who is Zeref?

Natsu: a jerk that hurts our guild

Gray: some guy that was unimportant

Everyone else: a Mage of idiotacy

Lucy, Erza, and Levy: a dark Mage that everyone fears of dieing from and is you

' some of these answers are hurtful' * frowns*

Question #3

Who is king of the dragons?

Natsu: my dad Igneel

Gray: not Natsu

Everyone else: Aconologia

Lucy, Erza, &amp; Levy: Aconologia

' well at least almost everyone got at least question right so far'

Question #4

What does fairy tail believe in ?

Natsu: nakama

Gray: friendship

Everyone else: hope

Lucy, Erza, and Levy: nakama or friendship and hope for the future, and strength from family

' well at least everyone got this answer right'

Quiz scores:

Everyone: 25%

Lucy, Erza, and Levy: 100%

Zeref's p.o.v. Continued

Of course the girls were going to past, already knew. But the guild, I feel bad and at the same time not. Man Mavis was right about them. Might as well tell each student groups by group.

Ok first group is everyone in the guild pretty much. Time to announce it to everyone " ok class you have all gotten a grade of 25% which is failing. I would like all of you to study now for the quiz retake and it might or might not have the exact same questions. Thanks and have nice day" Ok time for the girls. " Lucy, Erza , and Levy can I talk to you guys in my office" The girls than replied " yes Zeref-San". Ok that was easy, now to talk to them in there. " ok girls I would like to tell you gals have passed the quiz with a 100%." The girls look really thankful and happy that they all kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. They then said " thank you for not telling everyone we passed, we really don't want to listen to their whining why this is their score and so on." Ok this is what the guild do to them every time, I feel bad now. And I just realized that they are still hugging me. The girls than realized what they still are doing and stopped. The girls than said they are sorry. And I just said it was ok.

The girls p.o.v.

Man did we just did that to our teacher that we just met today and we are already falling for him. But he is handsome looking.

Zeref's p.o.v.

I just had the urge to kiss them all on the lips, what am I thinking. I than did the least expect thing I ever thought I would do. Kissed the girl closest to me which was Lucy. She than kissed back , the thing I would have never thought to happen. After we stopped kissing, the next girl next to me was Levy and she just kissed me just liked I did to Lucy, I kissed back anyway because I fell for them all. ( was not intended to copy Pokemon) After I stopped kissing Levy, Erza just came in and kissed me too. Man all these girls fell for me in just a few hours we met and I did the same thing. Then stopped kissing Erza and saw all the girls wanting to kiss me again. I just gave them all a peck on the lips and told them that we couldn't keep on going because I was tired from teaching all day. They than said ok and blushed because they all just did that to me. " maybe next time girls in one of your houses." They all nodded and said yes. And I than told them they can go home and have a peaceful sleep and that I will be leaving and come back next time for class.

Rainbowgirl: sorry this is all for Zeref's history class and there will be no more chapters at all

Zeref: thanks for making three girls fall for me

Rainbowgirl: how did you know

Zeref: I know every thing

Rainbowgirl: ok thanks for reading ( pm and review if you want)

Zeref: see ya


	2. Sequel

Rainbowgirl: hiya! I'm here for a sequel of Zeref's history class! I know that I didn't write this story that well so why not make a sequel.

Zeref: You did an edolas adventure better than this, how could you? And in that story its an edolas me! Not me!

Rainbowgirl: Sorry!

Zeref: * sighs * Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does.

Rainbowgirl: And onto the sequel with the new cover for this story!

Sequel

Zeref's p.o.v.

Just plain great. Another day for teaching things to guild that doesn't listen unless you count three girls. Well at least they don't have to take this retake quiz. Less for me to grade.

~At the guild~ No one's p.o.v.

Natsu is fighting at the guild again causing wrecks of wood every where. The guild are against him too but,what they didn't know is that Zeref is going to teach them again. It has been a week since they last saw him.

"Hey Lucy?" Asked Levy over the ruckus the guild is making.

"Yeah Levy?" Replied Lucy.

"How much longer do you think they are going to continue to fight?" Levy said.

"Mostly likely when Master comes in or when something really really distracting happens." Said Lucy.

And just when Lucy said that, the heavens must have heard Lucy to make Zeref come through the doors of the guild making everyone stop what they are doing.

The guild then started to whisper a small conversation.

"Lucy! Why did you jinx it!" Whispered Levy.

"I didn't know that this will happened!" Lucy whispered back.

Ezra then came into the conversation saying "What did you do?!" in a whispered tone.

"Lucy jinx it!" Whispered Levy.

"Lucy! You owe me a slice of cake for jinxing it!" Whispered Erza.

"But, I didn't do it on purpose!" Whispered Lucy.

"No buts, Lucy! You owe me a new chapter in your manuscript!" Levy whispered.

"I don't owe you guys anything! Besides Levy was the one that made me jinx it." Lucy whispered.

"I just asked you how long you think it will take for the guild to stop fight, not to jinx it?!" Whispered Levy.

While everyone in the guild was whispering, Zeref went up behind Lucy's, Levy's, and Erza's backs and listened into their conversation, without them knowing.

"You know that I didn't want to see him today!" Whispered Lucy.

"But, why did you do it?!" Whispered Erza.

"None of us wanted to see him today right?" Whispered Levy.

"I didn't want to see him today." Whispered Lucy.

"Me neither." Whispered Erza.

"Same here." Whispered Levy.

"So your upset, that you couldn't make yourselves presentable for me?" Whispered Zeref behind their backs.

"Yeah, pretty much." Whispered Levy, Lucy, and Erza thinking it was the other that whispered it not Zeref.

But when they realized what they whispered and knew that the other didn't whispered it, they turned around to see Zeref. And when they found out Zeref was there, and listened into their conversation, Levy got irritated and took her purse and hit Zeref with it. After Levy did that, Lucy and Erza congratulated Levy. After they congratulated Levy. The guild stared at them as if they were crazy to hit the black wizard Zeref.

Levy then sighed and said "You're here to teach the guild again, are you?"

"Yeah." Replied Zeref.

"Do we have to take the retake quiz?" Asked Lucy.

"No. But, you can take this other quiz I made for those who didn't fail." Said Zeref.

"Why?" Said Erza.

"I need to keep you all busy somehow." Said Zeref.

"Fine." Said Levy.

"Ok." Said Lucy walking away with Erza and Levy.

"Class I'm back to give you guys a retake quiz!" Yelled Zeref hearing others groaning at the thought of taking the quiz.

~After everyone took the quiz~

'Time to grade all these papers' thought Zeref.

The Guild's retake quiz.

Question 1:

Who's one of the founders of this guild?

Everyone: Mavis

'Correct.'

Question 2:

What's the great dragon war?

Everyone: a war between dragons.

Correct answer: a war between dragons about humans.

'Well I'll give them half credit for this one.'

Question 3: Who's the current guild master?

Everyone: Makarov.

'Did I make this quiz too easy?"

Question 4: What's fairy tail named after?

Everyone: a legend for if fairies have tails or not. The world may never know.

'Ok, this is creepy. This one wasn't a multiple choice answer.'

Fairy tail guild's score: 3.5/4 or 87.5%

'You know what I'll just grade the girl's test now.'

Lucy's, Levy's, and Erza's quiz:

Question 1:

What is Aconologia?

Every girl: A dragon slayer that turned into a dragon because of so much dragon blood.

'correct.'

Question 2:

Makarov is the _ guild master of the guild.

Every girl: third.

'Correct.'

Question 3:

True or False, is the great dragon war was mostly about friendship between plants.

Every girl: False.

'I made this one too easy.'

Question 4:

What is the capital of Fiore?

Every girl: crocus.

'They know their geography, good to know.'

Score: 100% or 4/4

~presenting the results~

"Everyone passed their quiz with a 80% or higher. Congrats." Said Zeref.

The guild then started to party in celebration of their knowledge leaving Zeref with Lucy, Levy, and Erza alone.

"Well I'm going to leave now see ya girls soon." Said Zeref leaving kissing the girls on the cheek each.

"Wait, are we going to see you again?" Asked the girls blushing a little.

"Maybe. But, bye." Said Zeref disappearing into the darkness.

Rainbowgirl: I think I failed at this. But I tried and that's what counts.

Zeref: Well this the end of the story. Good bye.

Rainbowgirl: Thanks for reading this terrible story, and for your support! Good bye till the next story!


End file.
